


Unconditionally

by mirela



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, enjoy, it's all around fluffy and cute and fuck now i have cavities, it's ya boy koujaku's birthday, yea ok i got inspired by the drama cd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirela/pseuds/mirela
Summary: "Your thought process is about to make my process short-circuit. Again," Ren said, sitting up on the stool he was just recently laid out on. "Is something troubling you?"Aoba bit the inside of his cheek, brows furrowing slightly as he leaned back in his chair and thought about it. Was this something that he had to fuss over so much? Of course it was. 'It's important for Koujaku, too,' a voice murmured inside his head, but he just shook it off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta make up for that Beastjaku/Shiroba fic I wrote yesterday (I think?) Yeah, this fluff is needed. Enjoy it.
> 
>  
> 
> Also Koujaku's a slut for his saké and its cups, don't fight me on this.

"Aoba, you are overthinking it again," Ren's voice came from beside Aoba.

 

"Hm?" Aoba hummed, startled out of his thoughts, shooting a confused look at his Allmate. "Overthinking what?"

 

They were at the Junk Shop today, but the day has been unusually slow. Eh, more time to slack off and actually _relax_ for a bit, Aoba guessed.

 

"Your thought process is about to make my process short-circuit. Again," Ren said, sitting up on the stool he was just recently laid out on. "Is something troubling you?"

 

Aoba bit the inside of his cheek, brows furrowing slightly as he leaned back in his chair and thought about it. Was this something that he had to fuss over so much?  _Of course it is. It's important for Koujaku, too_ , a voice murmured inside his head, but he just shook it off.

 

"I guess something's really troubling me," Aoba sighed, stretching out his arms over his head. "Koujaku's birthday is today, but I'm not really sure if he'll like the cake... or his present," Aoba mumbled, sounding a bit down.

 

Ren quickly hopped down from the stool and padded over to his master, stopping in front of him and wagging his tail. "This is Koujaku you are referring to, Aoba-" he began while Aoba leaned down to pick him up and place him in his lap, "-I am confident he will like it very much."

 

Aoba chuckled at that and scratched Ren behind the ear, making the Allmate wag his tail once more.

 

" Koujaku loves saké, but he has nowhere to pour it properly," Ren began, gaze still fixed on Aoba. "Therefore your present fits perfectly."

 

"Thank you," Aoba smiled and lifted the Allmate up, pressing their foreheads together. Ren leaned into the touch without hesitation, wagging his tail.

 

"It is my pleasure," he responded, as per usual.

 

Aoba chuckled and let Ren curl into a ball on his lap before going into sleep mode. Yeah, there was nothing to worry about. This was Koujaku, after all, and if Aoba knew the man, he'd probably just drop a cheesy line and say something like: " _I thought_ you _were going to be my present this year, Aoba!_ "

 

Embarrassing.

 

Okay,  okay,  Aoba  actually liked it when Koujaku acted so cheesy. It was kind of embarrassing, yeah, but it was also his way of showing his love and affection for Aoba, and that really warmed Aoba's heart.

 

*** * ***

 

" Beni! Why are you like this?"

 

Those were the first words Aoba heard as soon as he walked through the front door of Koujaku's home. He lifted his brows in surprise and slight confusion at the commotion that greeted him, but soon he reached the kitchen and saw that the Allmate in question was flying around Koujaku's head, pestering him about something. That made a chuckle bubble up in Aoba's chest, and he covered his mouth as he quietly let it out. Aoba walked inside, closed the door behind him and went to the living room, dropping the present bag on the table there.

 

"Because you made him that way, you hippo," he called out, catching both their attentions.

 

"Aoba!" Koujaku beamed, waving his hand one last time at Beni to get him to  _fuck off_ . "I was beginning to think you got lost on the way here or something," he teased as he approached his lover and wrapped an arm around his waist, resting his hand on the small of Aoba's back. He pressed their lips together in a quick, deep kiss, before he pulled away.

 

"As if I'd be that clumsy," Aoba rolled his eyes, but a smile tugged at his lips. "I even left work earlier!"

 

A laugh shook Koujaku's body, and Aoba smiled at the sight. Oh, how rare it was, yet also beautiful in every way. Aoba made his way to the small chabudai table and placed the present bag there, after which he removed Ren's bag from his shoulders and placed it on the ground. The blue ball of fur jumped out of it and shook his fur a bit before looking up at Aoba and wagging his tail. Aoba smiled at him and carefully seated himself on the zabuton cushion.

 

"Yo, Aoba," Koujaku finally emerged from the kitchen, wiping his hand on his kimono before he seated himself properly beside Aoba. He gave his lover a warm smile, leaning in to place a kiss on Aoba's forehead before he looked over at Beni again. "Alright, enough of that. Get over here," he chuckled.

 

The red sparrow in question puffed his feathers out, acting all tough and angry, muttering something in a low voice. But it flew over to Koujaku regardless, landing on the tall man's shoulder and giving him a stern look.

 

Aoba smiled at the sight. Out of all the things that could've happened in his life, a happy ending like this was the least that he expected. And with Koujaku, of all people. Of course, they were childhood friends and Koujaku was probably the next closest person Aoba had after his grandma, so this turn of events felt both natural, if a bit surprising at first. But now this was their second year, and Aoba couldn't really have asked for anything better. _Yes, this is how it should be. Koujaku, Beni, Ren and I. A family_ , he thought, and didn't realize he's been staring at Koujaku all this time until he finally felt him place a hand on Aoba's shoulder.

 

"Hey, you okay?" Koujaku asked, his expression turning into one of worry. Shit. What did he miss again? "You zoned out back there. "What, my charming face not good enough for you anymore?" he joked with a chuckle, trying to get Aoba back to reality.

 

Aoba jolted a bit, eyes wide, and quickly felt the heat rise to his face. "Oh...," he mumbled, a light chuckle escaping his lips. His heart raced in his ribs, a warmth pooled in his chest, and the words were suddenly coming out of him, unforced, relaxed, _real_. "I was just thinking about how happy I am," he said, smiling again.

 

Koujaku raised his brows a bit, a small smile of his own appearing on his lips. "Oh?" he asked, leaning a bit forward.

 

"Mmhm," Aoba hummed, mimicking his lover's movement. "You, Beni and Ren... You're my family. That alone is the best thing I could ever ask for," he started, and saw, even if for a brief second, the flood of emotions that rushed through Koujaku just by the simple widening of his beautiful red eyes. "How happy I am we're together like this. That's all, really." His eyes never left Koujaku's, making sure to let him know that he sincerely felt this, that he really meant it.

 

"Aoba..," Koujaku whispered, and before Aoba knew it their lips were once more pressed together.

 

Aoba hummed again, this time into the kiss, and felt Koujaku's warm hand on his cheek. As their lips slowly moved together he felt something brush against his hand, and he instinctively lifted it up a bit, feeling Koujaku's long, bony and beautiful fingers entwine with his own. His entire body was singing with happiness, and at that moment he wished this moment could last forever.

 

"I love you," Koujaku whispered as soon as he pulled away slightly from the kiss, but before Aoba could respond he quickly moved his lips to Aoba's chin. He cupped Aoba's face with both hands, trailing kisses up to Aoba's cheek, over to the bridge of his nose and, finally, placing light kiss on each eyelid. "I love you," he whispered again, and their eyes met once more.

 

It wasn't everyday that Aoba let himself be kissed all over by Koujaku like that, since he got easily embarrassed, but today was a special day, and the happiness that he felt was just too overwhelming to think about silly things like how sickeningly cheesy his lover was being right now. _Hell,_ I'm _the one that's being even more cheesy here._

 

"I love you, too," Aoba whispered. He saw Koujaku smile, felt him gently pull Aoba's face towards him, and quickly tilted his head down a bit. Their foreheads met and Aoba closed his eyes, a small, happy grin on his face. "Happy birthday, Koujaku."

 

"Thank you," Koujaku murmured, and they both finally leaned away from each other.

 

"I got you this...," Aoba began, finally returning to his usual, easily flustered self. He picked up the bag and handed it over to Koujaku, eyes wide and brows raised in eagerness. His palms were kind of sweaty, but that was normal, all things considered. "I... I, uh, figured you'd need this for...," he trailed off and cleared his throat. "Um. Yeah. Just open it." God dammit, his entire face was burning right now.

 

Koujaku smiled, his eyes and nose crinkling, and he laughed. "You're so cute, Aoba," he cooed, laughing even louder when Aoba pouted his lip and smacked him half-heartedly on the arm.

 

"Stop being so embarrassing and open it!" Aoba insisted, placing his hands in his lap and eagerly leaning forward.

 

Koujaku just chuckled and shook his head as he pulled the brown paper-covered packages out of the brightly-colored present bag and set them on the table. His eyes widened slightly in curiousity. Had he already guessed what the present was? Aoba bit his lip and held his breath in anticipation, a thousand thoughts rushing through his head. _Will he think the present's too small? Not enough? Ugh!_

 

"... Saké cups?" His voice startled Aoba out of his racing thoughts and the blue-haired boy looked at his boyfriend attentively. "You bought saké cups? For me?" Koujaku's expression was one of disbelief and awe. He was slack-jawed and wide-eyed, so to speak.

 

"Well, since I already got you those two big bottles last year, I later realized I forgot to get cups for the saké, too, so... Um...," Aoba mumbled, scraching the back of his neck nervously. "I picked out the best ones, too," he quickly added, heart racing and mind reeling. _Did I really have to mention that? Fuck._

 

But all Koujaku did was smile tenderly at Aoba, reach out with one hand and caress Aoba's cheek lovingly. "It's perfect," he assured his boyfriend, and Aoba let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding until now. "Thank you."

 

Aoba grinned happily and leaned into Koujaku's touch, closing his eyes for a brief moment before opening them again to meet his lover's beautiful red ones. For a brief moment Aoba wondered why Koujaku never went out to buy saké cups before, but then he figured that it must have been because he was busy with both his work and his Rib team. Yeah, that made sense.

 

Koujaku then got up and walked over to the kitchen, leaving Aoba to listen to the rustling and clinking of something that was definitely made out of glass before he saw the older man return, now holding a bottle of the Saké drink in one hand, a confident smirk on his face. He sat back down beside Aoba and started pouring the drink in each cup respectively.

 

"Whoa, wait!" Aoba waved his hands, a bit flustered. "Isn't that a bit too strong for me? You know how I am with alcohol," he asked, a bit worried how much a drink that strong could affect his low alcohol tolerant ass.

 

Koujaku just chuckled in response and shook his head. "A sip won't hurt. Nobody's forcing you to drink the entire thing, you know," he said, and raised his own cup. "Come on," he encouraged him.

 

Aoba hesitantly picked his own cup up and stared at the liquid for a brief moment before a smile tugged at his lips and he looked up at Koujaku. "To your special day," he said, raising his cup.

 

"To us staying like this forever," Koujaku said, smirking and winking at Aoba when he saw the blue-haired boy blush.

 

They clinked their cups together and took a sip from the drink before setting it back down on the table. Aoba slightly crinkled his nose at the strong taste, but other than that found it was really good. He smiled up at Koujaku, and they both just fell in that sort of comfortable silence between them. They spent the afternoon just sitting there and talking about this and that, sometimes falling back into that comfortable silence between them when a certain topic was already talked about through and through. At one point Aoba had inquired about cutting Koujaku's hair, and after giving it a lot of thought the latter decided to show Aoba a few tricks on how to wash people's hair.

 

Aoba's not really sure how he ended up with his arms loosely wrapped around Koujaku's neck, sitting between his legs and facing him, but it was definitely because Koujaku had pulled him in for another kissing session. The exchange held no heat behind it, the kisses were light and loving, and soon after Koujaku had guided Aoba closer to him so they wouldn't have to lean over all the time.

 

"Mmm... Koujaku..," Aoba murmured in-between kisses, watching as his lover slowly stopped and opened his eyes to look at him. "I love you," he smiled.

 

"Love you more," he smirked and placed a kiss on the tip of Aoba's nose, making him giggle.

 

"I love you. Unconditionally," Aoba then said, and Koujaku's brows rose in surprise at those words.

 

A tightness gripped Koujaku's chest, and he felt light-headed for a moment, his entire body buzzing with a warm feeling. He was... genuinely happy. All he could do was try not to let his tears get the best of him, to smile back at Aoba and run his fingers through his blue hair gently. Aoba leaned into the touch, closing his eyes, before he finally leaned forward and buried his head in the crook of Koujaku's shoulder. He exhaled, relaxing into Koujaku's loving embrace, and Koujaku kept running his fingers through Aoba's hair gently.

 

They still had the entire evening ahead of them to continue celebrating his birthday, so why would they rush things? Koujaku was perfectly content with just holding Aoba tightly, and Aoba was perfectly content in being held in Koujaku's warm embrace, so there was really no need to end this moment so quickly. Koujaku was facing the wide-open window, looking out at the view the island of Midorijima and the Old Residential District provided, and sighed, content.

 

_We will always be together, right?_

 

_We will, Koujaku. I promise._


End file.
